Adventures in Pet-Sitting
by EpicFangirl46
Summary: Pets. Alex decides to get pets. But what happens when he goes out of town? For SpyFest Week 4 Fic Exchange.


**Prompt: ****Pets. We all knew this day was coming.**

* * *

"Cub. What is this?" Ben asked walking into Alex's house.

"What? Oh, Helen and Hunter? You see Tom's boither's girlfriends's mother's sister's son's aunt's neighbor's friend's daughter's dog just had puppies, so I took two. They're brother and sister, nine weeks old, black greyhounds. They're hunters and will protect me from the mailman."

"And the cat?'

"Oh, Cossack? That's Tom's father's brother's son's teacher's cousin's daughter's friend's cat who just had kittens. So I got one to balance out Helen and Hunter's energy. He's polydactyl."

"Alex, what is polydactyl?"

"He has six toes! I figured that since black cats are "bad luck" having one with six toes would balance it out."

"And when you're out of the house who will take care of them? How will you train them? How will you feed them?"

"Well, I figured you or Tom would watch them. I'll train them and I'll feed them. Simple as that."

"You're explaining this to K-Unit when they get here."

As if on cue the super sonic yipping of the puppies and the scramble of tiny claws on hardwood floor preceeded the doorbell.

Alex groaned. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Ben," Alex said as he wrestled himself between the puppies and the door. He opened it a crack.

"Cub! Are you going to let us in or what?!"

"Working on it, Wolf! Don't let the puppies out."

"Puppies?!"

After 15 minutes and introductions to the newest addition to the family everything calmed down... kind of. Eagle was on the floor wrestiling Helen and Hunter, while Snake watched with Cossack on his lap, talking to the rest of K-Unit.

* * *

"Fox! Do you know where my shoes are?"

"Why would I, Cub?"

Alex huffed as he tossed his backpack in the corner and began his scramble to find his shoes before he was late for school. He turned the corner to find Hunter with one shoe in his mouth and the other in tatters to his left.

"BAD DOG! BAD BOY HUNTER! LOSE INTEREST! DROP IT! PLEASE! Please. I need that. Can you drop it? I'll give you a treat." And with that magic word Helen appeared from behind, Hunter's tail began smacking the floor at a seemingly impossible speed and Cossack sluck out of a corner. "Oh god. Calm, calm." Alex turned and went for the treat jar struggling as his legs were attacked by four-legged creatures.

"Sit. Siiit. OW! Gentle! Gentle!"

Alex glared at Ben as he heard him laughing in the living room. "Oh be quiet!"

"I never said anything," Ben replied.

* * *

"ALEX! _YOUR _DOGS JUST ATE A HOLE IN MY PANTS!"

"Well they ate my shoes its only fair. Besides I asked you to pick up some rawhide for them. Did you? NO. So this is your 're puppies. They're teething so their little puppy teeth quit being needle sharp."

"Fine I'll go and get some rawhide."

"Thank you! And we need more litter for Cossack."

Alex laughed as Ben slammed the door. Unfortunately the slam also woke up the puppies who began running around as if they were on fire and were continuing to jump up onto and off of the furniture as Cossack sat in the center of the room, fur raised. Alex ran over and picked the kitten off of the floor to help prevent death by trample. After fifteen the Helen fell asleep, followed shortly by Hunter. The door opened.

"What the hell happened here, Alex?"

"Don't ask. Don't ask."

* * *

Ben frowned as he read the note.

_Hey Ben,_

_I have to go on a mission... Make sure you feed Helen and Hunter 1 scoop of kibble in the morning and night. Cossack gets one tin of wet food for each meal (morning and night). Makes sure Hunter gets his medicine. It's in the cabinet and they need to be walked three times a day. Just take them around the block. Tom's number is on the back. Call him if you need help. See you (hopefully) when I get back._

_~Alex_

Ben sighed and turned the note over calling the number on the back.

_"Hi this is Tom. If you need me right now too bad. I'm either asleep or on vacation. Good luck. If this is Alex, Call Jerry. Or e-mail. If you die before me I'll kill you!"_

Ben dialed a second number.

"Hey. I need some help."

* * *

"Fox you called us here to pet-sit?"

"I need to go to work, Alex is out of town, and you guys are on leave. Please Wolf? Eagle and Fox already said yes. Bobcat is on his way and you're already here."

"Fine," Wolf said. "But you owe me."

"Sure. No problem. Good luck. Alex left a note with instructions. Bye."

With that Ben left. Two minutes later the phone was dialing.

_"Hi this is Tom. If you need me right now too bad. I'm either asleep or on vacation. Good luck. If this is Alex, Call Jerry. Or e-mail. If you die before me I'll kill you!"_

"What good does a number for help do if the guy is not there!"

* * *

That night when Ben returned he found the cushions pulled off of the couch, a destroyed pair of boots, Helen asleep on top of Eagle. Snake and Cossack asleep on the chair. Bobcat laying partially on top of Hunter and Wolf sat in a chair head in his hands.

"You guys okay?"

Wolf looked up.

"Never again, Fox. I will never pet-sit again after this week."

* * *

"Honey I'm Home!" Alex called as he stepped inside, ambushed by Helen and Hunter jumping onto him. "Come on guys," Alex coaxed them away from the door into the living room where he found K-Unit sprawled across the floor and furniture.

"Cub. I don't know what possessed you to get pets. But if Ben _or_ you call for our help with them, the answer will be no."

"Unless it's Cossack," Snake said. "Coassack was an angel."

"Cub your pets are demons," Ben told him.

Alex laughed.

"I'm sorry you had a bad time with your adventures in Pet-sitting."


End file.
